Esperando pela Neve
by Sorah
Summary: One shot, fanfic de Natal. Escrita há 3 anos, mas só agora eu consegui lembrar de postar. Jane e Lisbon, os agentes mais solitários do CBI, sempre passam o Natal juntos. No ano em que Red John é morto, no entanto, há palavras não ditas que os separam.


**Olá pessoas, Sorah again.**

**Qual foi minha última fic de The Mentalist mesmo?**

**Bom, queria pedir desculpas, porque eu meio que abandonei o fandom por um tempo e o tempo acabou sendo tempo demais e agora estou num fandom novo (Sherlock). Essa fic foi escrita há 2 ou 3 anos, e eu sempre digo que vou postá-la no Natal, mas quando lembro já é Janeiro, então deixa eu aproveitar a oportunidade.**

**Ela foi escrita pra um desafio de Fanfics no Orkut, da comunidade Jisbon, mas no ano eu participei com a Black Baloons (e ganhei 1º lugar!). Então essa é mais pra não ficar perdida no PC.**

**Beijos, saudades de vocês : )**

* * *

**Esperando pela Neve**

Havia uma bonita árvore de natal no corredor. Não era muito grande. Estava sob uma espécie de caixa enfeitada, pois não devia medir mais que um metro, e assim ficaria na altura dos olhos de quem passasse. Tinha luzes que não piscavam, bolas brilhantes e opacas, vermelhas e azuis. Alguns bonequinhos em vermelho, que se agarravam aos galhos. Palitos de alcaçuz em miniatura, de plástico, pendurados juntos a bonecos de gengibre almofadados. Na base, isopor quadrado, embrulhado de forma parecerem presentes. Porém não era notada pela maioria das pessoas apressadas que andavam pelo lugar. Seus sapatos sociais fazendo barulho no piso de madeira, passando pra lá e pra cá como se a árvore nem estivesse ali. Ou ao menos não houvesse um motivo para que estivesse ali.

Jane era outro que passeava de um lado para o outro, levando caixas e mais caixas de tranqueiras até a sala da equipe. Um sorriso permanente, imutável, estava em seus lábios. O resto do time apensas conversava, absorto, sentados em suas cadeiras.

- Craig vai me levar pra passar o natal em Nova Iorque. – disse Van Pelt, com um sorriso que fazia formarem-se covinhas na bochecha esquerda.

- Achei que fosse passar com sua família. – disse Rigsby, com uma linha na testa, e as sobrancelhas retas, sem grande ânimo na frase.

- Ah, meus pais vão também. Ele vai pagar pra família toda.

- Mas aposto que o quarto de vocês não será nem no mesmo andar.

Van Pelt lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, com os lábios franzidos. Jane, que passava por ali com mais uma caixa, sorriu e a colocou sobre sua mesa. Em seguida pôs as mãos na cintura, na direção deles, sorrindo abertamente.

- Jane, nós sabemos que você está feliz, mas está começando a me assustar. – disse Rigsby.

- É, e o que são todas essas caixas, aliás? Não sabia que tinha tanta porcaria sua naquele sótão. – disse Cho.

- E nem precisava tirar tudo. Só vão dedetizar, por que trouxe até seu helicóptero de controle remoto? – estranhou Van Pelt.

- Dedetizar? – Jane deu um curto riso e coçou a ponta do nariz, olhando para baixo, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – Lisbon disse que era contra ratos ou baratas?

Van Pelt deu de ombros.

- Faz diferença?

- Prefiro ser chamado de rato. Baratas me dão nojo. – explicou Jane, saindo rapidamente, porém se deteve e voltou. Caminhou até uma das caixas e jogou, um para cada membro da equipe, três caixinhas embrulhadas – Feliz Natal! – e saiu novamente.

Ele andou apressado, porém sorridente, até a sala de Lisbon. Seu jeito de caminhar era jovial, sem tensão. Parecia flutuar.

Bateu à porta, mas não esperou a permissão para entrar. Lisbon mexia no computador, mas não tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Jane imaginou que ela revezava os relatórios com rodadas de "paciência spider".

- Dedetização, Lisbon?

- Eles me perguntaram por que você estava carregando suas coisas pra fora do sótão e eu disse que estávamos nos livrando da praga. Dedetização nunca foi mencionada. – ela deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos do computador. – Se bem que é a praga que está se livrando de nós.

- Claro, porque eu estou muito feliz com tudo isso não é?

Ela parou de digitar e o encarou sem a menor sombra de bom humor no olhar.

- Não sou eu quem está sorrindo até pro cachorro que passa na rua.

- Você sabe perfeitamente por que estou sorrindo e não é por sair da CBI.

- Por que está sorrindo? O que te faz tão feliz afinal?

- Pela primeira vez em oito anos eu consigo dormir sabendo que o assassino da minha família está morto, e você me pergunta por que estou sorrindo? Será que não consegue entender?

- Red John está morto. Grande. Sua mulher está aqui? Sua filha está aqui? Por que está sorrindo? Não, eu não consigo entender.

O sorriso de Jane desapareceu. Os olhos ficaram mais opacos. Sentou-se no sofá e apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos. Mãos juntas à frente do rosto.

- Prefere me ver triste? Queria que eu estivesse acabado, me lamentando e me culpando pelos corredores como nesses cinco anos?

- Só estou dizendo que não consigo aceitar que esteja tão feliz por ficar longe de nós. Red John está morto, mas isso não significa que deve ir embora.

- Lisbon, você é a justiceira aqui. Eu só queria vingança. Não há um motivo maior que me incentive a continuar colocando assassinos na cadeia.

- Você é um bastardo egoísta mesmo.

- Acho que já tivemos essa discussão antes, não?

- Tem razão. Sou uma idiota em achar que ficaria.

- Há segundos estava me chamando de praga e agora quer que eu fique? Por que eu deveria ficar? Você não diz que se eu desaparecesse, continuariam fechando casos normalmente?

- Faça o que quiser da sua vida. – ela se levantou após fechar tudo que fazia no computador, muito rápido.

Se Jane não fosse observador como era, precisaria de um pouco de sorte para ver que ela havia saído tão rápido porque ia começar a chorar. Mas ele era um ótimo mentalista. E antes daquela discussão começar, assim que entrara na sala, ele já sabia que ela tem se segurado numa postura de raiva e rancor para não cair num abismo de saudade e nostalgia.

Jane voltou para junto dos demais da equipe. Dessa vez sem o sorriso no rosto. Sentou-se em seu sofá, levemente irritado. A expressão tensa e cansada voltara.

- Então você está saindo da CBI? – perguntou Van Pelt, com o silêncio dos demais da equipe, inquietos e sem jeito de começarem a conversa.

- Sim. Vou voltar pra minha casa em Malibu.

Eles se levantaram e foram até ele. Parados num semi-circulo à sua frente.

- Nada do que possamos falar vai te convencer a ficar, não é?

- Não.

- Bem… Nós poderíamos pelo menos dar uma festa de despedida. – sugeriu Rigsby. – Eu diria pra fazermos no natal, mas acho que todos já temos compromisso. Por que não no ano novo?

- Acho que posso voltar de Nova Iorque a tempo, é só falar com Craig.

Lisbon passava por ali. Entrou na sala para buscar alguns papéis e ignorou que falavam com Jane.

- Chefe, estamos planejando uma festa de despedida para o Jane. Está livre no ano novo?

Ela olhou para o grupo. Percebeu que Jane a encarava esperançoso. Como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

- Não. Vou estar na casa de James.

Os ombros de Patrick caíram, desistentes.

- Talvez um pouco depois. Que dia você volta? – perguntou Rigby.

- Um dia depois dessa festa. – disse Lisbon – Independente de que dia seja.

- É só uma festa, Lisbon. – disse Jane.

- Por que não simplesmente vai embora?

Lisbon deu as costas e saiu. Na equipe ficou aquela sensação tensa, tentando ignorar o que havia se passado. Mas era difícil. Principalmente para Jane, que agora havia perdido definitivamente todo o sorriso do rosto.

Eles acabaram marcando a festa de despedida na casa de Jane, que era a maior do grupo, durante a virada. Passariam todos juntos. A segunda família. Exceto Lisbon, que ainda se recusava.

Mais para o fim da tarde, quando Jane acordava de um cochilo em seu sofá, Van Pelt decidiu saciar sua curiosidade.

- Jane, onde vai passar o natal?

Ele bocejou e coçou os olhos. Em seguida levantou o tronco e olhou para a ruiva.

- O Natal não faz muito sentido para um ateu, não acha?

- Isso quer dizer que não vai fazer nada de especial?

- Já que vocês todos vão sair com seus entes, não pretendo fazer dele algo importante. Quer dizer, eu só fingiria que me importo se fosse necessário.

- Ano passado você disse que tinha outros planos pro natal e não passou conosco. – lembrou Rigsby.

- E também nos últimos anos. – disse Cho.

Jane acabou deixando passar um traço de sorriso.

- Nada importante.

A resposta ficou no ar. Assim como toda a angustia daquele vinte e três de dezembro. As conversas sobre os planos natalinos pararam e deram lugar ao barulho de digitação. Já não fazia sentido nem as apostas de Rigsby. Todos sentiam a tristeza da briga entre Lisbon e Jane. Mas só Van Pelt realmente se incomodou ao ponto de ir até a chefe conversar.

- Diga, Van Pelt. – mandou Lisbon, após uns quinze segundos da mulher parada sem dizer nada por medo.

- Ahm… - ela titubeou, em dúvida se devia mesmo falar – Onde Jane costuma passar o Natal? – ela se desviou do real propósito na última hora.

- Do dia vinte e três pro dia vinte e quatro, ele costuma ir até minha casa. Entrega um presente, e eu entrego um a ele. Jantamos. No dia seguinte, na véspera, ele se veste de papai Noel e vai dar presentes pra crianças carentes. – respondeu Lisbon.

Van Pelt se impressionou.

- Sério? – então ela lembrou que Jane costumava dar um presente a cada um da equipe, ainda no dia vinte três, mas nunca para Lisbon. – E sobre se vestir de Papai Noel…Como sabe disso?

- O flagrei uma vez. Ele achou que eu tinha ido pra Chicago, mas o vôo atrasou por causa da nevasca. – deu de ombros – O papai Noel mais magro que já vi.

Van Pelt piscou algumas vezes, tentando imaginar a cena. Chegou a rir. Mas logo o riso sumiu e ela voltou à sensação tensa. Então, após mais alguns segundos segurando uma mão na outra, disse:

- Chefe… nós sabemos que está irritada pelo Jane partir. Mas você não precisa tornar tudo isso mais difícil brigando com ele.

Lisbon a encarou estupefata.

- Quando te dei liberdade pra falar sobre isso?

- Nunca. – Van Pelt deixou claro o temor nessas palavras, e o quanto estava arrependida de vir tentar alguma coisa – Mas todos nós estamos vendo o quanto você está sofrendo por vê-lo partir, e talvez você devesse dizer isso a ele.

- Ele quer ir embora, não quer? É decisão dele.

- Que motivos ele tem pra ficar aqui?

- Não fomos nós a família dele por todo esse tempo? Ou fomos apenas um recurso pra pegar Red John?

- Talvez nós, como família dele, devêssemos deixar claro que gostamos dele e que, mais do que fechar casos, é importante para nós.

- Ele não precisa da gente, Van Pelt. Pare de tentar ajudar quem vai te deixar sem pensar duas vezes.

- Não é ele quem precisa da gente. Somos nós que precisamos dele. – insistiu Van Pelt. – E… se não estivesse triste, não teria chorado no banheiro.

- Eu não chorei no banheiro. – alegou Lisbon.

- Quando chegou, estava com maquiagem diferente. Depois da briga que tiveram, apareceu sem lápis no olho. Deve ter borrado.

Lisbon a encarou surpresa por essa observação. Van Pelt, em resposta, deu de ombros.

- Aprendi muito com Patrick Jane nesses anos. – ela alegou.

- Grace, diga logo o que quer de mim.

- Ao menos vá na festa de despedida.

- Não vou voltar a tempo.

- Eu também não ia.

- Não vou deixar de passar o ano novo com meus irmãos por alguém que não tem um pingo de consideração por mim.

Van Pelt baixou a cabeça. Não ia conseguir nada com Lisbon.

- Talvez tenha razão. Afinal… quando ele se for, a equipe será exatamente a mesma sem os sorrisos, as brincadeiras, as apostas. Quem é que precisa dele pra conversar até tarde da noite. Pra fazer origamis que pulam só pra te alegrar, ou pra comprar frutas quando todos estão entediados. Qualquer um de nós terá exatamente a mesma relação com você. Jane não é especial. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – dizendo isso, Van Pelt deixou a sala.

Sozinha, Lisbon ainda não conseguira tirar o olhar pasmo dos olhos. Durante alguns segundos, ela manteve o olhar fixo, lembrando-se desses cinco anos, de cada detalhe e de como ela achou que isso seria pra sempre. De como esses momentos pareciam tão banais, por ele já estar junto dela por tanto tempo, eles realmente pareciam uma família. E famílias não mudam. Lisbon sempre teve a impressão de que eles eram realmente parte de algo. Ele não era simplesmente um consultor. Era um membro da equipe. E mais do que isso, seu amigo.

Quem é que, em sua vida, um dia pensara em dizer que a protegeria de qualquer coisa, quisesse ou não?

Quem é que lhe forçaria a fazer um trustfall, só pra dizer que pode depositar sua confiança nele, que não importava o que acontecesse, estaria lá por ela?

Um maldito bastardo que agora ia embora.

O culpado pelas lágrimas que ela começara a derrubar novamente, pela segunda vez no dia.

* * *

Meia hora depois, quando ela já havia arrumado a maquiagem novamente, Jane bateu a porta mais uma vez. Ele já não sorria como antes. Na verdade, parecia bastante abatido.

- Lisbon, só queria saber se estará em casa hoje.

- Não. – ela disse, com a voz rouca, e ele percebeu que ela chorara até pouco tempo – Pego o vôo das oito.

- Posso fazer um último pedido?

- Diga.

- Você pode ir amanhã? Por favor.

- Por que eu iria amanhã?

- Porque dia vinte e três é o _nosso_ Natal.

- Como se isso tivesse alguma importância agora.

- Lisbon. Não vá. Por favor.

- Olha só quem está pedindo pra quem não ir.

- Não precisa ir à minha despedida. Não precisa olhar na minha cara. Pode pensar que eu sou um bastardo ingrato. Pode ficar brava, pode descarregar maldições na minha cabeça. Eu só estou pedindo pra pegar o vôo de amanhã.

- Se eu achar que você merece, pego o vôo de amanhã.

Jane fez que sim, tristemente, e deixou a sala.

Ele nem a viu saindo da CBI.

Naquela noite, Jane pôs sua melhor roupa. Sobre uma mesinha ao lado da porta, estava uma caixa retangular, embrulhada em papel bonito.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho e pegou o vinho que guardara na geladeira. Era a mesma rotina de natal dos últimos quatro anos.

Entrou em seu carro. Olhou as casas de sua rua, todas decoradas e brilhantes, diferentes da sua.

Chovia. Chovia torrencialmente. Também trovejava. Não parecia noite de Natal. Não que realmente fosse. Mas nos últimos anos, o dia vinte e quatro tem sido o mais perto de um Natal que tinha. E normalmente nevava.

Era nove da noite. No rádio, canções natalinas. Carros lotavam super mercados atrás dos últimos ingredientes para a ceia. O pneu se esforçava para não deslizar nas poças d'água. O limpador de pára-brisa não vencia as grossas gotas de chuva que se chocavam violentamente contra o vidro. Estava frio, e o ar condicionado estava ligado no quente. Algo raro na Califórnia. E Jane dirigia rumo à casa de Lisbon, passando pelas luzes natalinas de todas as casas.

A casa dela, aliás, também estava enfeitada. Não muito. Apenas o suficiente pra dizer que se preocupara em iluminá-la. Porém a sala estava apagada. E as demais janelas, fechadas de forma que não podia ver uma única luz vinda do interior.

Jane desceu do carro correndo até a soleira, tentando não se molhar, o que foi em vão.

Tocou a campainha. Olhou pelos vidros ao lado da porta. Não viu movimentação alguma. Tocou a campainha de novo.

E mais uma vez.

E esperou por uns cinco minutos.

Até convencer-se que esperar por alguém que está em Chicago atender a porta na Califórnia seria idiotice.

Não podia acreditar que ela tinha realmente ido.

Deixou o presente na soleira, junto à garrafa de vinho. Sentou-se nos degraus de entrada, de forma que os respingos da chuva ainda o atingiam. Ficou olhando as luzes da casa da frente piscando.

Não era Natal.

Não estava nevando.

Não era dia vinte e quatro.

Não tinha Lisbon.

Não era justo. Não era justo que ela tivesse feito isso só porque ele queria seguir em frente com sua vida.

Sua vingança havia sido completa. Red John estava morto. Podia deitar a cabeça num travesseiro e dormir tranqüilo. Não havia mais motivos pra conviver com a miséria e o sofrimento alheio de uma vida no departamento de homicídios.

Esperara por isso por anos. Eram seus planos. Se vingar e, se saísse vivo, voltar a morar em sua casa. Pintar aquela parede. Viver novamente.

Estava feliz.

Estava aliviado. Red John estava morto e…

Não.

Jane se levantou e caminhou até a rua. Em questão de segundos já estava completamente molhado. Andou até uma esquina, e então até a próxima. E quando viu, já estava andando há meia hora. As gotas de chuva quase não davam conta de levar embora suas lágrimas.

Não estava aliviado. Não estava em paz. A morte de Red John não significava nada. O sentimento e a dor de perder Charlotte e Angela ainda estavam vivos dentro de si como sempre estiveram, sem menção alguma de diminuir. A vingança não significou mais que uma mera morte, pois nem a culpa foi embora.

Não há como ficar quite com o assassino da sua família.

A verdade nisso tudo é que, pelo menos, enquanto Red John estava vivo, ainda havia algo que Jane perseguisse pra tirar sua mente daquilo que mais doía. Pensar na culpa, na auto-aversão e no desejo de vingança ainda era melhor do que lembrar que jamais passaria um natal vestindo-se de Papai Noel pra agradar Charlotte.

Continuava caminhando, sozinho. Passou por um bar, onde viu algumas pessoas bêbadas cantando musicas natalinas. A chuva estava gelada como nunca. Ele sabia que a chance de nevar era grande. E se isso acontecesse, ele provavelmente congelaria. Mas ainda não nevava. Então não era Natal.

As luzes de natal.

As luzes que Charlotte adorava. Que fazia questão de ter todos os anos.

Compravam as mais bonitas. As mais brilhantes. A casa toda ficava iluminada, ano após ano. Luzes que sempre traziam o sorriso de sua filha.

As luzes de Natal desse ano não trariam o sorriso dela de volta.

Elas haviam partido.

Todas elas. Charlotte, Angela e Lisbon.

Como podia, após sentir a dor de perder quem ama, abandonar, por livre e espontânea vontade, a quem ainda tem a chance de manter por perto?

Que planos eram esses, de seguir com sua vida, de voltar para aquela casa, como se fosse Red John quem estivesse impedindo-o de ver sua família, como se elas estivessem lá ainda, apenas esperando que voltasse?

As luzes de Natal, aliás, não trariam absolutamente nada.

Jane olhou para o céu, esforçando-se para ver alguma estrela. Mas as nuvens cobriam toda a abóbada celeste. Então fechou os olhos, com as gotas de chuva percorrendo sua face como uma cachoeira. E imaginou que, em algum lugar, além daquelas nuvens, talvez, por sorte, alguma estrela cadente estivesse passando, e como se não fosse descrente de qualquer tipo de crendice desse tipo, fez um desejo.

"_Por favor… traga minha família de volta."._

Ninguém traria sua família de volta.

Não importava o quão desesperado fosse aquele desejo, não importava o quanto desejasse ou colocasse seu coração naquelas palavras. Uma estrela cadente não traria nada além de um resfriado por ficar naquela chuva.

Então sentou-se no meio fio. E olhando para o céu de novo, fez outro pedido.

"_Angela, se você realmente está em algum lugar, se eu não sou um completo idiota falando sozinho… se eu estive errado esse tempo todo e vocês estão aí em cima olhando pra mim e achando engraçado que eu tenha sido um idiota por tanto tempo, por favor… me levem para junto de vocês."_

Um trovão cortou os céus. A chuva não fazia menção de passar.

Jane baixou a cabeça. Agora sim se sentia um completo idiota. Fazendo pedidos impossíveis à fantasmas.

Porém, de uma forma ou de outra, independente daqueles pedidos, ele sabia agora que não suportaria ficar sozinho mais uma vez.

Então, ergueu a cabeça novamente e fez outro pedido.

"_Angela. Eu sempre te amei. E sempre vou te amar. Mas hoje eu só quero que a Lisbon me perdoe. Eu não quero deixá-la. Não quero ir embora. Eu não quero pensar no futuro sem ela por perto. E peço seu perdão, mas… eu devo me soltar daquilo que me prende a você. Nossa família sempre estará em mim. Mas agora eu tenho outra família."_

Demorou alguns segundos, chorando, para que sentisse o celular vibrando no bolso. No visor, que tentava ao máximo proteger da chuva, o nome de Lisbon.

- Lisbon? Onde você…?

- _Estou em Chicago._

Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, apesar da tristeza. Era bom falar com ela.

- Passei na sua casa. Seu presente está na soleira.

_- Desculpe não ter esperado._

- Tudo bem.

- _Eu devia ter esperado._

- Não… foi… bem razoável. Se eu não te ouvi quando pediu pra ficar, por que você me ouviria? Acho que eu não merecia isso, de qualquer forma.

- _Feliz Natal, Jane._

- Não é Natal, Lisbon.

_- É o nosso Natal._

- Não está nevando. Não é Natal, eu acho.

_- Jane, eu só liguei pra te fazer um pedido. Um pedido de Natal._

_- _Que seria?

- _Quero que prometa que onde quer que vá a partir de agora, será feliz. Quer dizer, eu… eu me preocupo. Onde vai trabalhar agora? Você… você é insuportável, sabia? Como vai se virar?E não quero saber de hipnotizar as pessoas. Vai ter que obedecer seu novo chefe, seja lá quem for, ou onde quer que vá trabalhar. Não vão arriscar o emprego por você em outro lugar, então vai ter que se comportar, ouviu bem?_

_- _Ouvi, mamãe. – ele sorria, de um jeito bobo por ouvir a voz dela tremer pra não dar a notar seus sentimentos.

- _Bem, então é isso. Será que pode realizar esse desejo? Por mim? Pode prometer que será feliz - _nessa hora sua voz deu a notar que começara a chorar_ – independente de onde estiver? Que eu não vou precisar ficar pensando se você está bem, ou se está sofrendo?_

- Sim. Você realizou o _meu_ desejo de Natal. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você.

- _Seu desejo?_

- Pedi que me perdoasse.

Após alguns segundos sem nada dizer, mas que ele pôde ouvir alguns soluços de choro do outro lado, ela finalmente disse:

- _Isso não é um pedido de Natal. Podia ter pedido desculpas diretamente pra mim._

- Eu pedi diretamente pra você ficar e não fui atendido. Resolvi recorrer a forças superiores.

- _Forças superiores?_

- Ângela.

- _Pediu à Angela que eu te perdoasse?_

_-_ É.

Lisbon se pôs a chorar sem disfarçar.

- Por que está chorando, Teresa?

- _Você não vai embora… vai?_

_- _Eu vou sair do CBI. Mas vou ficar em Sacramento.

- _Obrigada._

- Apenas pare de chorar.

-_ Não estou chorando._

_- _Claro que não.

A chuva diminuiu sem que Jane percebesse. Então um floco de neve caiu sobre seus sapatos ensopados.

- Teresa?

- _Sim?_

- Feliz Natal.

- _Feliz Natal, Patrick._


End file.
